


Jealous

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Brahms is jealous that you listen to Corpse Husband on repeat
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 112





	Jealous

'Choke me like you hate me but you love me-'

The gravely voice floated from your phone as you prepared dinner, part of your “I’ve Committed Horn Knee” playlist that you had saved. Most of Corpse’s songs were on the playlist, and you’d been playing them pretty much on repeat lately. 

Brahms was off in the library, his opera music blasting at full volume. Your music wasn’t nearly as loud, and it was hard to hear over Brahms’ music, but you still enjoyed it nonetheless as you chopped potatoes. 

“That’s too loud.” Brahms voice made you jump and twirl around to see him standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.

“Brahms, don’t scare me when I’m holding a knife!” You snapped, turning back to your task. Even if he wasn’t a completely silent walker, it would’ve been impossible for you to hear him over so much noise.

“Turn that off. It’s too loud.” Brahms whined, staying in place.

Rolling your eyes, you dropped the potato pieces in the pot full of water. “It is not too loud. Your music can be heard all through the house. I get to listen to what I want, too.”

“Turn it off!” Brahms tried to yell, but it was apparently hard for him to project while using his little boy voice. “It sounds wretched!”

“Are you kidding? This is beautiful.” You started cutting the carrots, not bothering to turn back to look at Brahms. 

“It’s obnoxious, and I hate it.” Brahms said defiantly. 

Trying not to laugh at his childishness, you continued cutting the carrots. “It’s just modern.”

“I hate his voice!” Brahms persisted.

You couldn’t help but snort at that. “You can’t be serious.” You looked over your shoulder se he could witness your incredulous eyebrow raise firsthand. “His voice is amazing, it’s what he’s known for.” Scooping up the last of the carrot bits, you plopped them in the pot and put the pot on the stove, turning on the heat. “His fans go crazy just from his voice.”

Brahms glowered behind his mask, angry that you were defending some musician you didn’t even really know and simultaneously ignoring Brahms. What was so great about his voice? Just because it was deep. Even Brahms’ voice could be deep if he wanted it to be.

He stalked forward, grabbing your phone and hitting the pause button.

“Hey!” You snapped, turning around. “You can’t just go turning my things off without-!”

Brahms put his hands on the countertop on either side of you, pinning you between him and the counter. You backed up instinctively, but there was nowhere for you to go. He took a step forward, pressing his body against yours.

In the other room, the record reached its end, drowning you both in silence. Brahms’ breathing was slow, his chest pressing against yours as he inhaled. You swallowed, looking into his eyes, trying to gauge if you were in danger. 

He lowered his face to yours, his bangs brushing against your ear as he breathed out, making you shiver.

“What’s so great about that guy’s voice?” Brahms growled out, his arms tensing around you. “I can do it too.”

You stiffened as you heard Brahms’ real voice for the first time. You never realized how nice it was. Smooth, and soft. Obviously, he wasn’t used to speaking with his normal adult voice judging by how his voice sounded strained, but it still sounded nice. Not as deep as Corpse, obviously, but that was an incredibly hard octave to beat. 

“You can.” You said weakly, eyes drifting down to Brahms’ chest. For the first time, you realized that he really was a man. “It’s nice.”

“You like it?” Brahms pulled back slightly, sounding genuinely surprised. His parents hated his voice once it lowered, so he never used it expect to punish them.

“I love it.” You confirmed, looking up into his eyes again. “I’d like to hear more of it.”

Brahms stepped away, confused. “You like my deep voice?”

You just nodded slowly, before turning back to the pot, stirring the potatoes and carrots in water that wasn’t even close to boiling yet. “I do.”

Brahms – now completely distracted from what was supposed to be an act of spite – folded his hands behind his back, watching you pretend to cook. “Then-.” He cleared his throat, his little boy voice coming back out of habit. He breathed out, focusing on letting his grown-up voice out instead of the child’s voice he used out of habit and training. “Then I’ll use it. From now on.”

“I’d like that.” You said quickly, turning to him and flashing a brief smile, trying to hide how much he had caught you off guard. 

He smiled beneath his mask, clasping his hands together and nodding. “Then I’ll go listen to my music.”

“Okay, Brahmsy.” You watched as he shuffled out, letting out the breath you’d been holding. You were very much not counting on finding Brahms Heelshire of all people attractive, but all it took was hearing his real voice to make that happen.

Maybe you just had a thing for voices.


End file.
